Wipeout
by xxiRosexx
Summary: Sora falls off his board while surfing and doesn't resurface. Riku gets nervous and goes after him. They become a little closer once its all over Riku x Sora oneshot be kind, it's only my second submission.


Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, and I am not in any way profiting off of this story.

3 I was thinking of making a rikuxsora, since I have yet to try that. (seriously, I've never even drawn it yet o0;) It's good to try new things D. …o-o…or not. SAIX PUPPY!

Saïx: 3!!!!!!

The sun was slowly dipping behind the horizon, coloring the blue water with dancing reflections of red, pink, and orange. Behind them, darkness was slowly creeping its way into the sky, hints of stars pushing their way to earth's sight. Riku stared calmly out at his brunette companion, who was about to ride his last wave in before they went home.

Sora was grinning from ear to ear as he paddled a little deeper out into the water. He loved the ocean, he always had, and the sweet thrill of riding the water made him content. It wasn't like the many adventures he'd encountered but it was still amazing. He felt the wave coming and he turned his board to face Riku who was waiting on shore, idly tapping his feet.

The verdant eyed boy laughed softly as sora wobbled his way into a standing position as the wave guided his board. The keyblade wielder hooted as he skidded along the rising water. It rose slightly higher…higher still. He rode the wave skillfully and without much trouble. A few fancy moves in the water just to show off a bit. It was probably one of the only things the shorter boy was better at.

"Oy, Riku, watch this!"

He crept to the very edge of the board and hung his toes off. Riku bit his bottom lip. He had to be more careful, that idiot. The wave jerked forward suddenly, And Riku's body tensed as his friend plummeted to the water and dissapeared beneath the raging surface.

It had happened more than once, but a bad feeling wormed its way into The silver haired boy's chest, making it tight. The black board drifted to his feet and he let out a soft curse before jolting towards the water and plunging beneath the surface, pushing against the circular motion of the waves. The salt stung his eyes, but he kept them open. He saw no sign of Sora.

Riku popped up above the water, rubbing his eyes roughly. He looked around, panting for much needed air.

"SORA!! SORA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! SORA!!!!!"

No response. He took a deep breath and dove under again, swimming forward and looking in all directions. Night took a tight hold on the water, making it pitch black. He once again came up for air, looking around frantically. The bridge of his nose stung, and silver droplets trickled delicately down his pale cheeks. He gave a loud, broken voiced cry.

"SORA!!!"

He swam forward above the water, hoping to see a sign of spikey brown hair, something, ANYTHING that would tell him Sora was okay. His body felt numb with the cool air of the night. It was cold out in the water, and he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. The green eyed boy couldn't take another trip under. His eyes hurt terribly. It had been almost two hours now…Sora…where was he…?

"SORA!!!!!!!"

He realized, to his dismay, his voice was loosing its strength. Pushing his tired body on, his foot brushed something beneath the water. A gasp bubbled up from his chest and he reached down into the water, being met by a shivering hand. It was him!

He pulled up his friend, who was motionless. His heart flipped in his chest, and suddenly he was filled with energy. Riku put the brunette onto his back and rocketed back towards the island, gritting his teeth. Don't you die, Sora. Don't you _fucking_ die on me!

He tugged The keyblade wielder up onto the shore and placed his ear to his chest. He hissed softly and gently tilted Sora's head back. He pinched the boy's nose and took a deep breath, pressing his lips to his. A shockwave jolted through Riku's body. His lips were warm…and so very, very soft…He pulled away and shook his head lightly before taking another breath and forcing it into him. He placed his hands in the center of the brunette's chest and pushed.

"one…two…three…four…five…"

Tears once again found their way to his eyes. Riku bit his lip as he reached thirty and dove down again. Two breaths, then another thirty pushes. Just as he placed his lips to Sora's a third time, he coughed water into his mouth. Riku pulled away and turned the boy onto his side toward him. The water was spat up onto the white sand and The azure eyed boy looked up, pure innocence and past terror in his eyes.

"I…I was so scared…R…Riku I…I…"

He buried his face in his friend's shoulder, letting his body rack with sobs. He threw his arms around Riku's neck and cried.

"…I know, Sora…I was scared too…shhhh…."

He cradled the boy into his lap and held him close. The sky was now an inky black, dotted with faint starts. The moon was not present, and the tide was rather low. Riku moved a few wet locks of hair from his friend's eyes. His thumb slowly caressed the cold flesh of his cheek.

"Don't let go…"

"You know I wont…"

Sora held him close, their chests brushing softly together. Sapphire locked with pure emerald and they held the gaze. Riku didn't understand what was going on until he had leaned so far up his breath was just barely caressing the key wielder's ear. A small whimper escaped from the boy in his lap.

"Riku…"

The taller boy laced his fingers through the chocolaty brown hair that belonged to his dearest friend.

"Sora….."

Their arms wrapped tighter around eachother as their lips just barely grazed, just a small, electrifying taste of what was to come. After almost loosing eachother, they wanted to be as close as possible. Life can end so very quickly…

"I need you…"

The brunette whined, and with that they crashed their lips together in a passionate fury of dancing tongues. A hearty groan erupted from Riku's throat and he pulled Sora closer, who in turn threaded his fingers through the sliver tresses that decorated his head. He pressed sora against the sand and let his lips travel down the boy's neck and across his chest, stopping at a pert nipple to nip and lick with expert tongue.

Whimpers and soft cries came from the boy beneath him. It was wondrous to have so much power over the usually independent, strong willed Sora. He dipped his tongue teasingly into the boy's navel, making him twitch with tickling sensations. They both sat upright, the keyblade wielder now situated atop Riku's lap with his legs on either side of his taller friend, and Riku with his arms around Sora's waist. Their tongues met again in a sensual, loving kiss.

Searing hot want coursed through Riku as he placed his hand on either side of Sora's face and brought him closer, moaning gently into the kiss. The smaller boy ground himself into the larger, causing him to bend into a perfect arch. His bathing suit tightened substantially and he slowly moved his fingers back to take a soft grip on the chocolate colored hair he loved so very much. It wasn't long before Riku had Sora on his back once more, his legs positioned securely on his shoulders….

That was a little fast, I know, and I apologize xD I liked it w

O0 its 11:44 pm and im sitting at my desk with a 2 Quart bottle of Hawaiian punch (there's only a little left, so I took it. xD I didn't drink the whole thing)

Ummm .. this is my second story on the site. Be kind, please. If you can, some advice? Thank you

iRose


End file.
